Lo que Remus nunca sabrá
by Lily Simpson
Summary: La noche antes de morir Sirius siente que no ha sido honesto con respecto a lo que siente por Remus y decide que es el momento de decírselo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.
**Lo que Remus nunca sabrá**

Era una noche tranquila en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, el cielo estaba despejado, no había Luna en el horizonte y la noche se hallaba en completa calma. Todo estaba en orden, pero a pesar de esto Sirius Black estaba inquieto, por alguna razón que no comprendía no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había vivido tanto bueno como malo, esto no era extraño, ya que desde que escapó de Azkaban era común verlo pensativo y melancólico. Lo que lo perturbaba era que sumada a esa melancolía sentía una angustia que lo consumía y lo asustaba a la vez, como si tuviera el presentimiento de que no le quedará mucho tiempo, como si todo fuera a acabar para él de un momento a otro.

Pensaba en que le hubiera gustado hablar con Regulus una vez más, aclarar sus diferencias con él y decirle lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. Pensaba en James y Lily, recordaba con nostalgia cada momento que pasó con ellos, las travesuras, las escapadas, los regaños, el día que se casaron, cuando nació Harry, cuando lo nombraron su padrino, pero sobre todo recordaba la noche que murieron, el dolor que sintió, la rabia y el odio contra Peter al darse cuenta que él era el traidor, la culpa y el remordimiento por haber dudado de Remus.

Remus Lupin, él era punto y aparte en sus recuerdos, porque aunque tenía más cosas en común con James, Remus era especial, pues fue por su causa, que James, Peter y él se hicieron animagos, por él se escapaban cada noche de Luna llena al bosque prohibido, gracias a él se salvaron de muchos castigos e hicieron bromas que de no haber estado Remus con ellos no habrían sido posibles. Pero para Sirius, Remus era más que eso, era más que la causa de aventuras cada mes en el bosque, era más que el que los salvaba de los castigos, más que el prefecto perfecto que les advertía que lo que hacían era arriesgado, más que el amigo que cada mes se convertía en hombre lobo, Remus, era más que eso, más que un amigo, porque Sirius recordaba perfectamente cada gesto, cada expresión, cada palabra y cada mirada de Remus y es donde sabía que lo que sentía por él no se podía comparar con el cariño y la amistad que sentía hacia James. Porque cuando Sirius estaba con James, no se ponía nervioso, cuando James lo miraba, Sirius no se perdía en su mirada y definitivamente no se le aceleraba el corazón cuando accidentalmente sus manos se rozaban. En cambio estando con Remus, Sirius se sentía diferente, sentía que podía perderse en sus ojos miel, que conocía cada una de sus tonalidades, desde el dorado que reflejaban cuando estaba relajado hasta el amarillo que expulsaban cuando era el lobo quien estaba detrás de ellos, conocía el tono oscuro que adquirían cuando estaba enojado o el color oro que tenían cuando estaba pensativo. Conocía la textura de su pelo castaño, ese que tanto le gustaba, conocía cada movimiento de su cara, cada tono de su voz, sabía cuándo estaba contento, cuando estaba triste o preocupado, Sirius conocía cada detalle de Remus y esto gracias a todas las horas que se la pasó observándolo sin que él se diera cuenta. Además de que cuando platicaba con él sentía que el tiempo pasaba muy deprisa y siempre deseaba que las conversaciones no terminarán, que pudiera estar más tiempo a su lado. Cuando Remus reía, Sirius sentía que podría escucharlo eternamente, que no existía nada más y cuando casualmente sus manos se rozaban, Sirius sentía que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, se ponía nervioso y sus manos sudaban y es por esto que las separaba lo más pronto posible de las de Remus, para que él no lo notará y después fingía que nada había ocurrido.

Sirius desde hacía mucho tiempo sabía que lo que sentía por James y Remus eran cosas muy diferentes. James era su amigo, su compañero de travesuras, el hermano que no encontró en Regulus. Remus también era su amigo, pero no como James, no lo podía ver como un hermano, por más que lo había intentado. Remus despertaba en él cosas que nunca sintió por nadie más, su sola presencia era motivo suficiente para alegrar sus días, aun estando en esa prisión que antes fue su hogar, Sirius no podía evitar sentirse feliz cuando él entraba a la cocina o cuando de repente se sentaba a platicar. Sabía que lo que sentía por Remus no se siente por un hermano, mucho menos por un amigo, Sirius sabía que amaba a Remus, que lo que sentía era amor, que él fue la razón por la que nunca tuvo una relación seria con ninguna chica, porque aunque hubiera salido con tantas en Hogwarts, ninguna era como Remus, ninguna despertó en él sentimientos tan fuertes e intensos, y cada vez que estaba con alguna, una parte de su mente no podía evitar imaginar que el cuerpo que estaba debajo suyo era el de él, que la persona a la que le estaba haciendo el amor era a él, que los labios que besaba sabían a chocolate, como suponía sabían los de Remus.

Sirius sabía que amaba a Remus, pero también sabía que él solo lo veía como un amigo, como a James o a Peter. Sabía que su amor nunca sería correspondido, que Remus nunca le diría que lo amaba, que nunca sentiría lo mismo que él, y por eso nunca dijo nada.

Sirius no quería perder a Remus, así que si no lo podía tener como anhelaba, se conformaba con tener su amistad, prefería eso a ver la incomodidad y molestia que su confesión provocaría en los ojos que tanto amaba. Pero eso no era lo único que lo asustaba, también tenía miedo de lo que James, Lily, Peter y todos a quienes apreciaba pensaran de él, tenía miedo de que las personas que consideraba su familia lo despreciaran y alejarán de su lado, y en un instante perder todo lo que tanto trabajo le costó conseguir.

Sabía que Remus era un sueño imposible, un sueño inalcanzable y este hecho se confirmó el día que Remus conoció a Nymphadora Tonks, quien resultó ser nada más y nada menos que la sobrina de Sirius.

Para Sirius fue evidente desde el primer momento la inevitable atracción entre ellos, sabía que Tonks veía en Remus todo lo que él ya había notado antes, sabía que al igual que él, ella también amaba todo de Remus. Esto lo molestaba mucho, pero no se comparaba a la molestia que sentía cuando se daba cuenta que Remus también miraba a Tonks de una manera especial, con una intensidad que no había visto nunca.

Sirius sentía celos de Tonks, no podía evitarlo, era algo más fuerte que él, le molestaba tanto el verlos juntos, riéndose, platicando sobre cualquier cosa, y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Notaba como Tonks se sonrojaba cuando Remus estaba cerca y como él se ponía nervioso cuando ella lo abrazaba. En esos momentos habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en el lugar de su sobrina, por ser él a quien Remus mirará y abrazará de esa manera; y aunque su amigo negaba sus sentimientos por Tonks, Sirius sabía que tarde o temprano, cedería y aceptaría el amor que ella le ofrecía,

Sirius se sentía enfermo de celos al imaginar a su amigo teniendo una relación con ella, y siempre que podía los interrumpía cuando estaban conversando con cualquier pretexto. Pero afortunadamente para él ninguno de los dos había sospechado de su actitud extraña ni de sus frecuentes interrupciones.

Sirius sabía que Dora era una linda chica, que quería a Remus con todo su corazón, que no le importaba que fuera un hombre lobo, que fuera mayor que ella o que no tuviera nada que ofrecerle, así como también sabía que ella era la dueña del corazón de su amigo. Envidiaba a Tonks por este hecho, pero también deseaba que Remus fuera feliz y si esa felicidad estaba al lado de esa chica alegre y extrovertida, él no se interpondría.

Pensaba en todo esto mientras observaba el viejo reloj de la sala, que marcaba las 3 en punto y sentía que el tiempo se le acababa. Así que en un impulso decidió que le hablaría a Remus de sus sentimientos, no porque tuviera la esperanza de ser correspondido, sino para descargar su alma y estar en paz en caso de que algo malo le ocurriera.

Subió en un instante las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de su amigo, entró sin hacer ruido, y lo encontró profundamente dormido, se tomó un momento para contemplarlo, se veía tan hermoso y tan pacifico, que de pronto sintió una ganas tan grandes de besarlo y comprobar el sabor a chocolate de sus labios con el que tantas veces había soñado. Sin despertarlo, se acercó suavemente hacía su cama, fue inclinándose lentamente hacia adelante, estaba a nada de cumplir su deseo, cuando de repente, Remus se movió hacia un lado y Sirius pudo escuchar claramente que pronunciaba el nombre de Tonks.

Sirius se congeló por el susto, pero al comprobar que su amigo seguía durmiendo, el miedo fue sustituido por la desilusión, ¿en qué momento creyó que robarle un beso era una buena idea? Pensó que alguien allá arriba había impedido que eso ocurriera y aunque se sentía decepcionado, sabía que era lo mejor, se dio cuenta que por culpa de ese impulso estuvo a punto de arruinar su amistad con Remus.

Se alejó rápidamente de la cama y regresó a donde estaba la puerta. El valor que lo había conducido allí había desaparecido por completo, nunca podría decirle a Remus lo que sentía, pero tampoco estaría en paz si no lo hacía, estaba en un dilema, cuando de pronto tuvo una idea; cerró la puerta y puso un hechizo silenciador alrededor de la cama del castaño, si no podía decirle nada estando despierto lo haría mientras dormía, aunque nunca lo escuchará, pero por lo menos lograría desahogar su alma y estar en paz al haber dicho lo que tan fervientemente había negado durante tantos años.

Al comprobar que Remus dormía y que no escuchaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Sirius se armó de valor y le confesó todo lo que sentía por él, le dijo cuanto lo amaba y lo mucho que había sufrido al saber que nunca tendría su amor. Finalmente cuando acabó de hablar,estaba llorando, cada lagrima le hacía sentir como si se quitará un peso de encima; por fin había dicho todo lo que lo consumía y torturaba, por fin había dejado hablar a su corazón y su alma se había liberado, se sentía más ligero y tranquilo. Quito el hechizo silenciador y miro a Remus antes de salir del cuarto, supo que siempre lo amaría, sin importar lo que pasará, así como también que ayudaría a su sobrina en todo lo que pudiera con respecto a su amigo, con tal de que fueran felices, Antes de salir por completo del cuarto, echo una última mirada a Remus y dijo en un susurro casi inaudible _**"Te amo".**_ Cerro la puerta y bajo a la cocina, se sentía bien, se sentía tranquilo, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo y se dijo a si mismo que cumpliría su promesa y ayudaría a su amigo a ser feliz.

Pero con lo que Sirius no contaba es que esa era su última noche en Grimmauld Place, ya que desgraciadamente la muerte llega cuando menos se espera.

 **N/A: Para escribir esta relato me inspire en la historia** _ **Caperucita Roja**_ **de angelalegna la cual recomiendo ampliamente. Cuenta una versión de cómo nació el amor entre Remus y Tonks, pero también describe a un Sirius que de una manera sutil deja ver que está enamorado de Remus.**

 **Aclaró que no me gusta para nada esta pareja, no soy del fan del Sirius/Remus, pero tengo que admitir que la forma en que angela describía las actitudes de Sirius con respecto a Remus me conmovieron mucho y me hicieron pensar en la posibilidad de que Sirius siempre estuvo enamorado de Remus, pero que este fue un amor no correspondido.**


End file.
